In the telecommunications industry, electrical wires running to a subscriber's premises are typically connected to outdoor telecommunications cable by use of a terminal device referred to as a terminal block. These devices are usually supported, adjacent utility poles in overhead applications and in outdoor pedestals in underground applications. Being outdoors, the terminal blocks are typically housed in an enclosure. The enclosure protects the terminal block from exposure to the outdoor elements. A typical terminal block enclosure includes a housing having an interior compartment which supports the terminal block and a cover which allows access to the interior of the compartment for installation and repairs. The cover closes the housing to prevent entry of water, debris, animals, insects and the like. The cover and the housing include locking elements which permit it the cover to be securely latched or locked to the enclosure. In order to assure adequate protection from the elements, the cover must be properly locked to the enclosure when the installer has completed installation or repairs. Failure to properly latch the cover to the housing may result in the cover subsequently opening due to wind or vibration. After completion of repairs or installation, the installer closes the cover and actuates the latch. However, if the latch does not catch, the cover will initially remain closed. After the installer has left the area, the cover will, in time open, exposing the terminal block to the elements.
It is desirable to provide a simple and effective method to assure that the cover is properly latched to the housing which houses a telecommunications terminal block.
It is also desirable to provide a visual indication to the installer that the cover has not been effectively latched to the housing so that proper latching can take place.